fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Afton
Were you looking for information on Michael's Father, William Afton or his sister, Elizabeth? '' '''Michael Afton' (also known as Mike and Eggs Benedict in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) is the son of William Afton and the brother of Elizabeth Afton and the FNaF 4 Crying Child. He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the Nightguard of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, and the Owner/Manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Appearance Michael Afton is only ever seen in various minigames throughout Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and Sister Location. In Five Nights at Freddy's 6, he isn't seen but is the manager working there. In the four secret Custom Night minigames, Michael Afton's appearance is shown, a Caucasian man with blue eyes, a large grin, a purple shirt, and blue trousers. Over time the cutscenes show him decaying from the robotic parts inside of him. He is ends up as a rotten purple-colored guy with bright white eyes. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about Michael. He seems to have good intentions but has ended up on the dark side of the story due to his father's actions. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location is to fix his father's actions and set the children's spirit free. Role in Sister Location Identity Of course, the name "Eggs Benedict" was given due to the malfunction of the keypad leading HandUnit to make up a joke name to call the player. His true name is not in fact "Eggs Benedict". It was revealed in the final cutscene of Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, that the player's true identity is probably in fact Michael Afton, the son of William Afton. In the cutscene, he says he came to Circus Baby's to find his sister, Elizabeth possessing Circus Baby, and to put her back together. Apparently, he succeeded in his task, and set her free but gets killed in the process. Story He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. He has been revealed to be the player in the final cutscene of Custom Night, where he seems to have a British accent. In Sister Location, Michael is instructed by his father to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. After Ennard uses Michael's body as a vessel to escape the distribution center, Michael is, for reasons unknown, revived and becomes a Purple Guy. Transformation Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to his father William Afton. }} After this, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. Looking in the background, you see the words "Fazbear's Fright." Trivia *When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a cutscene that shows what happened to Eggs Benedict after the Real Ending. *For the longest time, Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene that he was not. *Michael Afton seems to be fixing the mistakes that his father, William Afton, made. *Sister Location is the first game to have more than 2 frames for Michael's sprite. *Michael is the second protagonist to die in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, the first being his little brother from Five Nights at Freddy's 4's minigames. **Not counting minigames, Michael is the only protagonist to die. *In FNaF: Survival Logbook, it’s revealed that Michael knows about Nightmare Fredbear. * Eggs Benedict's name is actually a type of breakfast meal. **Benedict is a byword for Betrayal and Treason. *His appearance in the mirror in the "real" ending appears to be a blacked-out image of Rick Astley from his infamous 1987 music video "Never Gonna Give You Up".(1) **1987 is also the year that the "Bite of '87" supposedly took place. Audio Gallery Eggs Benedict Eggs Benedict Silhouette.png|Eggs Benedict's Silhouette in the Real Ending before he opens his eyes. 386.gif|Eggs Benedict opening his eyes in the Real Ending. Ending.jpg|Eggs Benedict's reflection in the Real Ending. OpenEyes.gif|Eggs Benedict's eyes just opening. Michael Ennard inside William's Body.jpeg|''The Events After the Real Ending.'' Ennard inside William's Body 2.jpeg|''Body decaying...'' PurpleProgression-300x75.png|Progression into Purple Guy. AftonWalk1.gif|First Minigame. AftonWalk2.gif|Second Minigame. AftonWalk3.gif|Third & Fourth Minigame. AftonWalk4.gif|Fifth Minigame. AftonWalk5.gif|Sixth Minigame. AftonWalk6.gif|Last Minigame. AftonGlitch.gif|Twitching. Regurjating.gif|About to regurgitate Ennard. AftonPuke.gif|Throwing Up. AftonFall.gif|Falling after Throwing Up Ennard. AftonLay.png|Laying down. AftonReawake.gif|Re-awaking. Tumblr inline ohvg4rfcbX1sxk5e7 500.gif|Re-awakening, extended. Zomble.png|Him standing up after his re-awakening. References Category:People Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human